monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
This page is a list of perks that your character can obtain. Perks Through Leveling Alluring: People can't help but find something about you attractive, maybe you're cute, maybe you're sexy, or maybe it's just magic. Increases your allure's flat damage scaling for every skill by 5% and increase allure's percentile damage scaling by a flat 5%! This also applies to recoil damage, plus an extra 25% to your allure based recoil damage! Aphrodisiac Adapted: Your body has become able to process all kinds of aphrodisiacs much more effectively, lowering their potency by 1 every turn! Aphrodisac Tolerant: Your body has become able to process all kinds of aphrodisiacs much more effectively, lowering their potency by 1 every turn and reducing damage taken by aphrodisiacs by 5%! Arcane Adept: Your increased understanding of magic and magical energies boosts the arousal you deal with magical attacks by 5% and all non-penetrative magic skills by 20%. Arcane Master: Your incredible understanding of magic and magical energies boosts the arousal you deal with all magical attacks by 5% and all non-penetrative magic skills by 20%. Ass Appreciator: You're a lover of groping and fucking butts! Boosts the arousal you deal with skills targeting asses by 5% and all non-penetrative ass targeting skills by 20%. Ass Handler: '''You're an expert at groping and fucking butts! Boosts the arousal you deal with skills targeting asses by 5% and all non-penetrative ass targeting skills by 20%. '''Bond Breaker: You know how to break the chains keeping you down! Increase your ability to break free of restraints and stances by 20%. Breast Lover: You're an expert at teasing titties! Boosts the arousal you deal with skills targeting breasts by 25% Breast Offence: You're an expert at teasing titties! Boosts the arousal you deal with skills targeting breasts by 25%! Caressing Dynamo: Regain 10% of your max energy every time you use caress! Enduring Body: Reduces the crit chance of attacks on you by 5%. Escape Artist: '''Become more elusive, increasing the chance of getting out of stances by 20%, your ability to break out of restraint by 20%, and your chance to successfully run away from fights by 20%! '''Haggler: Sharpen your silver tongue, lowering the prices of buying items, skills, and equipment by 10% while increasing the value of items sold by 10%. Heroic Cumback: Base 10% chance on final orgasm to maintain your last spirit after cumming, but you stay at current arousal, chance to resist is based on your luck and virility, every 2 Luck = 1% chance and every 10% of virility = 1% chance, the base chance includes the perks minimum luck, maxes out at 60%. Only works at 1 spirit and only works in direct combat. Can happen any number of times. Also this perk increases your virility by 10%. Heroic Touch:' '''The power of a hero echos through your touch! Every time you use a foreplay skill you lose arousal equal to 5% of your maximum arousal! Also increase the base arousal dealt by all your foreplay skills by 5. '''Intimate Lover': You are a very sensual lover, boosting the arousal you deal with all seduction skills by 10%, and kissing skills by 20%. Iron Will: '''You can endure all kinds of wonderful sensations! Reduce all damage taken by 5%. '''Lovers Passion: You're good at getting your partners lost in that critical moment. Increase your critical hit damage multiplier by 50%, the base is 200%. Loving: You are a very sensual lover, boosting the arousal you deal with non-penetrative seduction skills and kissing skills by 20% Mood Setter: You know how to drive the ladies wild. Every Foreplay skill you use decreases their defences to arousal by 10% for 3 turns, this effect can stack on itself, and combines with any similar effects you have. It also increases your Foreplay skill's arousal dealt by 1. Nerves of Steel: From careful practice, you can shut out the wonderful pleasure your foes inflict! Reduce all damage taken by 5%. Pacing: By maintaining control of yourself, you take 25% less recoil damage you take when attacking! Pinpoint Ecstasy: Focus in on your opponent's weak points, increasing your critical hit chance by 5%. Pinpoint Pleasure: Focus in on your opponent's weak points, increasing your critical hit chance by 5%. Pleasure for Pleasure: Increases allure based recoil arousal to opponents by 50%, and the total recoil arousal dealt by 10%! Pussy Pleasurer: You're an expert at teasing and fucking a woman's baby maker! Boosts the arousal you deal with skills targeting pussies by 5% and all non-penetrative pussy targeting skills by 20%. These bonuses also apply to sex toy usage. Pussy Teaser: You're quite adept at teasing and fucking a woman's baby maker! Boosts the arousal you deal with skills targeting pussies by 5% and all non-penetrative pussy targeting skills by 20%. These bonuses also apply to sex toy usage. Quick Witted: You already know what you and your opponent are probably going to do before they even know it! Gain 15 initiative. Resistance Training 1-3: Through rigorous training, you gain one point to reduce sensitivity and 5% resistance against all status effects. Sadist: You enjoy inflicting pain on others, so much so that the arousal you deal with pain skills is increased by 25%. Sadistic: You really enjoy inflicting pain on others, so much so that the arousal you deal with pain skills is increased by 25%. Savvy: You already know how to seduce her, you don't even need to think about it. Your initiative increases by 10, all your Seduction skills by 5% and all non-penetrative Seduction skills by 5%, and you gain 5% crit chance! Schemer: Your plans unfurl and your foes are left helpless! Increase your chances to apply all status effects by 10%. This includes escape skills. Seductive Dynamo: Regain 10% of your max energy every time you use a Foreplay skill! Seductive Touch: Increase the base arousal dealt by all your Foreplay skills by 5. Sex Adept: You know how to pleasure your partner during lovemaking, boosting the arousal you deal with penetrative skills by 10%. Sex Expert: You know just how to pleasure your partner during lovemaking, boosting the arousal you deal with penetrative skills by 10%. Sex Master: You know exactly how to pleasure your partner during lovemaking, boosting the arousal you deal with penetrative skills by 10%. Sexual Momentum: Regain 25 energy when you make an enemy cum! Skilled Tongue: You have a very skilled tongue, boosting kissing and oral arousal dealt by 25%. Spiritual Ocean: From intensely training your boy you have gained deep reserves of spiritual energy, gaining 1 spirit. Spiritual Reserves: From intensely training your body, you gain 1 spirit. Spiritual Reservoirs: From intensely training your boy you have gained increased spiritual reserves, gaining 1 spirit. Swift: Increase your reaction time in combat, Boosting your initiative by 5, gives you an additional 5% chance to dodge attacks, avoid status effects, and run away from fights when not in a stance! Tactical Defeat: Gain 25% of the encounter exp when you lose in combat! Not that you're planning to intentionally lose, right? Treasure Finder: Gain a keener eye for locating valuables, boosting the chance of finding treasure, increased rarity of treasure, loot drop chance from monsters, and all eros found by 10%. Unbounded: Gain an indomitable spirit that causes you to try to struggle free when your actions are interrupted by restraints instead of doing nothing, while also boosting your ability to get out of restraints and stances by by 20%. Unbridled Passion: You're very good at getting your partners lost in that critical moment. Increase your critical hit damage multiplier by 50%, the base is 200%. Unshackled: Nothing can stop you now! You get +20% to breaking free of restraints and when you do break free of restraints, you get to take your turn still! Does not activate with the Unbounded perk's effect. Equipment Perks Anal Crusader: Increases all arousal dealt to butts by 30%, but lower all arousal dealt to a woman's baby maker by 20%! Anaph Rune Ward: Reduce all aphrodisiac damage taken by 5%. Arcane Conduit: Increases the flow of magic around you, boosting the arousal you deal with magical skills by 5%. Arch-Magus Staff Perk: The innate power of the staff you wield boosts the arousal you deal with magical attacks by 50%. Binding Breakers: You're wearing gloves that increase your ability to break out of restraint by 30%! Bookmark: Gain 10% of the encounter exp when you lose in combat! Just in case. Contraceptive Curse: From wearing a rune of contraception, you lose 99 Virility. Dominant Hand: These gloves make you feel like you could tame a hellhound! The arousal you deal with pain skills is increased by 25%. Feeble Resistance: Catastrophically lowers your ability to escape from stances normally. Fertility Blessing: Wearing a cock ring blessed by a Goddess of Fertility, you gain 50 Virility! Filter of Anaph: Reduces aphrodisiac damage taken by 25%. Insomnia Rune Ward: Increases your ability to wake from sleep by 10%! Lions Pride: Decreases your chance to run away by 25%! You're not some coward, are you? Magus Staff: The innate power of the staff you wield boost the arousal you deal with magical attacks by 20%. Minor Fertility Blessing: Wearing a ring blessed by the Goddess of Fertility, you gain 25 Virility! Minor Fertility Curse: '''Wearing a rune made by succubi, you gain 10 Virility! '''Passion Gloves: Increase your critical hit chance by 10%. Seductive Circlet: Boosts the arousal you deal with seduction skills by 25%. Sexual Talisman: The talisman you're wearing is boosting the arousal you deal with penetrative skills by 20%. Sleep Eating Sheep: Increases your ability to wake from sleep by 30%! Smooth Rune Boon: Increases the chance for you to successfully run from combat by 10%. Treasure Magne'''t: Boosts the chance of finding treasure and having that treasure be higher rarity while exploring, the loot drop chance from monsters, and all eros found by 15%. '''Treasure Watcher: Boosts the chance of finding treasure and having that treasure be higher rarity while exploring, the loot drop chance from monsters, and all eros found by 25%. Unbound Rune Ward: Increases your ability to escape restraints by 10%! Event Perks Kotone's Blessing: Acquired by completing Kotone's task ☀You've been blessed by the foxy kitsune Kotone! Your luck has been increased by 5, your spirit by 1, and your magic skills deal 10% more arousal! Kotone's Hypno-Slave: Acquired by going through all of Kotone's hypnosis sessions ☀You've become Kotone's hypnotized slave, and have come to love the feeling of being put into hypnotic trances. When afflicted with trance, you start the counter at 5 instead of 10, no longer start to come out your trance naturally and have to rely on items to escape it, and have a 10% extra chance to lose your turn if you're completely entranced. Kotone's Hypno Lover: Acquired by become Kotone lover and help her with her issue ☀You become Kotone's hypno lover! You love the feeling of being put into hypnotic trances by Kotone. When afflicted with trance, you start the counter at 5 instead of 10, however, you will never lose your turn from the status effect if you're completely entranced. With the exception of some monster's hypnotic attack. you also gained 5% res angainst trance, sleep and charm, 5 willpower and 50 max arousal. But you gained a fetish level in Kissing, Breast, Ass, Feet and Monstrous. Mate Bonded: Acquired by forming a bond with manticora girl ☀From bonding with Kaia, you gained 1 spirit and an extra 15% virility, 3 technique and 1 willpower from your increased awareness! In addition your body is able to process all aphrodisiacs much more effectively, lowering their potency by 2 every turn and reducing damage taken from aphrodisiacs by 10%. However the bonding process has left your dick 15% more sensitive, your body 50% susceptible to aphrodisiac effects, and increased your monstrous fetish by 2. Nymph's Blessing: Acquired by finding the Forest Nymph and completing her event ☀Boosts the arousal you deal with penetrative skills by 20%. Additionally you gained 2 spirit! However the lewd 'training' has left you 25% more sensitive to seduction, your dick 10% more sensitive, 10% more susceptible to charm effects, and increased your sex fetish by 1 Semen Dispenser: Acquired by winning against Sofia and choosing the spirit in sexual power ☀Increases your spirit by 3, and your virility by an extra 50%, but you lose 100 maximum arousal. Succubus Sex Toy: Acquired by winning against Sofia and choosing the spirit in sexual power ☀Your cock is magically enhanced for her pleasure, and your own. Boost the arousal you deal with penetrative skills by 40% but also increases your cock's sensitivity by 25% and sex fetish by 3. In addition, increases your virility by 25%. Mysterious Allure: Acquired by winning against Sofia and choosing the spirit in sexual power ☀Women can't help but be attracted to your arch-succubus-magic-enhanced body. Increase your allure's flat damage scaling for every skill by 15% from 5% and increase allure's percentile damage scaling by a flat 10%! This also applies to opponent's recoil damage plus an extra 25% to your allure based recoil damage! But you lost 13 willpower and your sensitivity to seduction went up by 25%. Touch of Ecstasy: Acquired by winning against Sofia and choosing the spirit in sexual power ☀Increases caresses base damage by 15 and increases kiss, breast, pain and non penetrative ass and pussy targeting skills damage by 25%. But increases your cock, nipple, mouth, pain and ass sensitivity by 20%. Increases your crit chance by 5% and crit damage boost by 50% but also for all attacks on you. Blessing of Rest: Acquired by donating to the church and subsequently paying 10,000 Holy Power to Lucille ☀Increases Spirit by 1, energy regained by 10%, and arousal removed by 10& whenever you rest during adventures Blessing of Insight: Acquired by donating to the church and subsequently paying 5,000 Holy Power to Lucille ☀Upon purchase grants 1 perk point. Minor Virility Blessing: Acquired by donating to the church and subsequently paying 5,000 Holy Power to Lucille''' ' ☀Increases Virility by 10% '''Mara's Stud: '''Acquired by interacting with Mara at Vivian's bar while performing your job as a waiter and having sex with her repeatedly until you trigger her event. (you can remove it later) ☀ You're Mara's studly lover, infused with a little of her demonic magic. Decreases your recoil damadge taken by 10%, boosts sex damage dealt by 10%, and increases your virility by 25%, but also increases your sex fetish level by 1. '''Mara's Boytoy:' Acquired by interacting with Mara at Vivian's bar while performing your job as a waiter and having sex with her repeatedly until you trigger her event. (you can remove it later) ☀ You're Mara's eager boytoy, infused with a little of her demonic magic. Increases your recoil arousal dealt by 5%, and your allures ability to scale your recoil damage by 10%. It also increases your Indulgent skills arousal dealt by 20% and your virility by 10%. Howerver it also increases your sex fetish level by 1. '''Teacher's pet: '''Acquired by repeatedly selecting Teacher-Student role play with Mara at Vivian's bar after unlocking Mara's demon form. ☀ From all those private lessons you've learned so much, increasing your willpower by 6, and increasing the arousal you deal with indulgent skills by 10%. But it's left you pliant, moldable, and happy to serve your teachers, increasing your seduction sensitivity by 10%, and left you eager to obey and give into your teachers will, you just can't resist... Category:Gameplay